the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
Jara / Fanfictions
Warning: Some fanfictions may contain sexual content. Read at your own risk. *'Taking Chances' by A Scarlet Rebe l'' - Summary:'' After the gang graduates and they all leave the house for good, Mara decides to take a chance on Jerome and help him get back on his feet. Because everyone deserves a second chance... right? Rated T; Unfinished ''' *Whyby JonasLuver17- Summary: He likes her, She likes him, They just don't know it.'''Rated T; Finished *'Every Second Summer '''by justkeeptyping - ''Summary: ''Every second summer since they were 13 years old, ever since either of them can remember, they were forced to spend the months July till September together. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Ignite' by MelKitty - Summary: "Or do you want to twist the knife in deeper? Do you get satisfaction from hurting me?" "Mara, Mara calm down I didn't mean-" Jerome started, getting up but she cut him off. "I hate you." she whispered stopping him dead in his tracks "I hate you so much..." Rated T; Unfinished *'A Beautiful Affair' by MyGhela - Summary: ''Mara Jaffray was a smart girl, known for being the brainy beauty. Straight A's, never gets in trouble, a sensible head on her shoulders. And with all of this you would think Mara would be smart enough not to have a secret affair. '''Rated M; Finished' *'Hearts of Glitter and Blood' by Snowlia - Summary: Something about Mara always brought things he didn't want to say to the surface. It was dangerous, being with her. Rated T; Finished *'Dear Mya, I love you '''by OnTheBrinkOfInsanity - ''Summary: ''Mara is appointed the role of an 'Agony Aunt' for the school newspaper. She starts getting emails from a student, seeking advice on his love life. When she finds out who it is, Mara is determined to help things work out to her liking. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Never Too Late '''by TheEmptyOwl - ''Summary: ''She knew that all she was doing was weaving a tangled, messy web and she had tried to stop; to stop and untangle herself from this all, but here she was, wrapped up in Jerome Clarke's arms quite happily, when both of them knew perfectly well that she had a boyfriend. '''Rated T; Finished' *'Like a Knife' by pageslearntothink - Summary: ''Mara Jaffray, a well-known journalist, has made many enemies throughout her career. A man has decided to do something about her. Now, Mara Jaffray's life is worth one million pounds. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'A Change of Instinct '''by xxpipxx - ''Summary: "Mara, Mick's a meathead!" Those words are what potentially ended his chances with her, but what if he'd stopped himself before he'd said them? Would everything be different? Rated K+; Finished *'For Him '''by Ellie-Isabella99 - ''Summary: ''Mara never thought she'd fall in love so quickly, but then again, she never thought she'd fall in love with Jerome Clarke. But when she did, Mara fell hard. '''Rated K; Unfinished' *'The Price of Perfection '''by xxpipxx - ''Summary: Mara Jaffray was happy. Mara Jaffray had finally gotten it right. Jerome Clarke needed to get over it. JARA. Rated K+; Finished *'Snow White '''by justkeeptyping - ''Summary: ''In a world where Amber is queen, Mara is her little sister, and Jerome is the 'bringer' of justice..."Kill your own sister, Millington?" Jerome laughed, placing his sword back in the sheath "My my, what a disturbed little mind you have," his blue eyes glittered "But of course I'll do." '''Rated T; Finished' *'12 Days of Christmas - 2014' by pageslearntothink - Summary: ''The Most Wonderful Time of the Year: Jaffray, a single mother, is overwhelmed by the holidays, but finds what she needed most right under her nose when her Uncle brings a guest for Christmas. Holiday Inn: crooner and a hoofer vie for the affections of a beautiful up-and-coming performer, at an inn which only opens on holidays. '''Rated T; Finished' *'i would use my last breath to say 3 words '''by Awlilliams - ''Summary: mick and mara fight and break up then shortly after mara gets the call that jerome has been in a really bad car crash she goes to ssee him in the hospitial where he tells her something she would never expect. Rated T; Unfinished *'Feelings I Don't Want To Feel' by charn14 - Summary: Mara notices something strange is going on with Jerome. Will she be able to find out what it is without her feelings for him growing? Rated T; Unfinished *'Leave You Wanting '''by' Frooty-Looop - Summary: Jerome knows what he wants and what he's always wanted... and it's time Mara came face to face with what she's pretending she doesn't. It's time they both get the answers to their questions. Rated T; Finished''' *'Maybe This Time '''by HeatherCullen111 - ''Summary: Maybe this time he can finally get it right. Rated T; Unfinished *'Worldwide '''by BTRandHoA - ''Summary: Jerome is deeply in love with Mara. He can't get enough of her.Rated T; Finished *'One step forward, Two steps back' by justkeeptyping - Summary: Mick dies in a tragic car accident, leaving Mara all alone for the new term of Anubis. "So...you came to ask if I was okay, on your own accord?" she asked the tall blonde boy, he rubbed the back of his neck "Yeah..I guess I did," Rated T; Finished ''' *Stolen Lips ' by MyGhela-'' Summary: ''They both didn't know how it happened, one minute they were in the park, admiring their surrounding and the next their lips were touching.' Rated K+; Finished''' *'The House of Supers '''by justkeeptyping- ''Summary: ''School life is hard enough, and now gifted with different powers, how different would everything be? Because no matter the power, or the world, teenage drama never changes. Of course, there are added perks... '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'A Night at the Library '''by themusingsofahalfwit - ''Summary: ''When Mara breaks up with Mick, she flees to the library for some down time with her most reliable friends, books, of course, but when two certain pranksters try to pull a prank and only one of them makes it out, how will the night go? '''Rated K; Finished' *'Letters and Angels '''by themusingsofahalfwit - ''Summary: ''While Jerome intends to send his suicide note to his parents, Mara finds it before its mailed and finds out some disturbing information on him. She now feels like it's her duty to protect him. But with Rufus hot on Sibuna's tail and the constant disturbance of teenage drama, will she be able to save him in time? Or will she lose herself saving him? '''Rated T; Unfinished ' *'Missing You' by TheEmptyOwl - Summary: ''Mara and Jerome are now married, but Jerome has to say goodbye for a little while. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'White Collar' by justkeeptyping - Summary: ''Jerome's sleek, good looking, confident, smooth, talented, intelligent...oh yeah, and a criminal who's just escaped out of a maximum security prison. Only to be put back in my the one FBI agent who ever caught him, Fabian Rutter, and his assistant Agent Mara Jaffray. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Love & Drama' by Drmiracle - Summary: ''Mara; the blind girl, Jerome; the nice guy, Alfie; the womanizer, Nina; the secretive one, Patricia; the smart gothic girl, Mick; the athlete, Eddie and KT; the dream couple, Joy and Willow; the sweet ones, and Fabian; the doctor. If you mix them all together you get love and drama. '''Rated T; Unfinished.' *'You're An Angel '''by Summergirl660 - ''Summary: ''Mara is a dark angel, she loves her family, but doesn't love her wings. When she finally goes high up in the sky she meets someone who is going to change her life forever. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Freaks and Geeks '''by justkeeptyping - ''Summary: ''Mara Jaffray was a geek. But when she movies to Anubis Highschool she comes across a group of students who are willing to accept her. The freaks. Namely, Jerome Clarke, Mick Campbell, Amber Millington and Eddison Miller. But if she thought the transition between geek and freak would be easy...she has another thing coming. '''Rated T; Unfinished' *'Beaten Out of Love' by wordlessly - Summmary: We're all broken. But every once in a while someone sees the light shining through your cracks. Rated T; Unfinished *'To Save What You Love '''by pageslearntothink - ''Summary: ''What would you do to get what you love? How far would you go to save what you love? '''Rated T; Finished' *'A Second Chance' by rachelisafallenangel - Summary: Part 1 of the "Second Chances" series: years, six kids and one marriage later, Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray have reunited. While they build their relationship into what it once was, they face the troubles of becoming a family and all that comes with it. R&R? Mostly Jara and tons of OC/OCs! Also Peddie, Amfie, Jabian, KT/Ben, Mick/Nina & Poppy/OC! *COMPLETE!* Rated T; Finished * [https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9520111/1/Spiderman Spiderman]' '''by justkeeptrying - ''Summary: I don't own Spiderman or Marvel. I don't House of Anubis. I don't own t he picture to the left. What I do own is this plot line that Jerome Clarke and Mara Jaffray star in. Come, read about how the blond hairedlowlife turns into the friendly neighbourhood...well, you know the rest Rated T; Unfinished * Passing the Time by pageslearntothink - Summary: ''"So you're one of the people that stopped dressing up at thirteen or whatever?"/"No, I never dressed up."/"You never dressed up for Halloween? How is that even possible?"/"It's never been something I wanted to do."/"No, that's unacceptable. Come on, let's go." '''Rated T; Finished' Category:House of Anubis Category:Pairing Fanfictions